Chapter 611
Chapter 611 is titled "Hody Jones". Cover Page "Karoo Does Figure Skating with Penguins" requested by Takeru Isaka (井坂尊) (Real Name). Short Summary More of the New Fish-Man Pirates are introduced, while Luffy and his group arrive at Pappag's house and meet up with Nami. King Neptune makes his first appearance and invites Luffy and his crew to his palace, much to Camie and Pappag's shock. Back with the New Fish-Man Pirates, Hody Jones says that he will make everyone see that fish-men are the ultimate race. Long Summary The chapter begins in Noah, where people are seen escaping onto a ship. Someone gives an order for the men to be quiet and board the ship. One man says they were able to escape before they were found. Another voice says they are never coming back to Fish-Man Island again and they should abandon all hope of ever entering the Mermaid Cafe. The captain, pirate "Crab-Hand" Gyro, a pirate from South Blue, remarks how terrible their trip has been, recalling getting attacked by the kraken and then ambushed by the New Fish-Man Pirates and being forced to join them. One of his crew comes up to him in tears saying he had always dreamed of going to the Mermaid Cafe. His captain tells him to abandon all hope, saying they were lucky to escape with their lives. Next, Jones is seen asking if the crew had escaped, to which a subordinate replied that they had. Jones and his officers are then shown, talking about what to do about the human crew. Ikaros asks if he could take care of the crew. Jones says no and takes a few pills from a bowl. His muscle mass then expands and his eyes change. The scene then changes to Pappag's house. Pappag is bragging how on Fish-Man Island he is the president and celebrity designer of the Criminal Brand Company. He goes on to say how he will open up shops all over the world and then mentions something about approaching Doskoi Panda. He then starts sobbing as Luffy had noticed something and was starting to talk over him. Camie tells Luffy that there is a Criminal shop on the first floor and realizes that someone is getting excited inside. A voice is then heard complaining about the store's high prices. They go inside and see Nami negotiating with the clerk, asking for less than half price for the clothes. Usopp is not surprised to see she is the one complaining. Luffy calls out to her, and Nami is happy to see him and Camie. The clerk is relieved to see Pappag and tells him about the unhappy customer. Nami picks up the starfish by the cheek and asks him why the prices are so high. Pappag explains it is since Criminal is a brand name and he is popular designer. Nami demands a discount. Pappag tells her that he owes them for what they did two years ago, so she can take everything she wants for free. Nami, Luffy, Usopp, and Brook then proceed to empty the store of all merchandise, while Pappag yells at them to show restraint. There is then a commotion outside. One of Pappag's employees runs in, saying there trouble. Someone, described only as "you know who", was coming from the Ryugu Palace. They look up in the sky to see a whale. Camie and Pappag instantly recognize the person, Camie stating this is the first time she has seen him in person. One person wonders why he came alone instead of bringing the army with him. People wonder if the country is in peril or if pirates have invaded the island. Someone yells for an evacuation. The man in question turned out to be King Neptune, riding on his whale, Hoe. Usopp comments on Neptune's size, Brook says he prefers mermaids, Luffy remarks how weird looking the Merman is. Pappag tugs at Luffy's face, asking if he knew how rude he was being. Nami comments on how cute the whale looks. Neptune approaches the pirates, much to the surprise of the locals. Neptune asks Megalo (the shark that the Straw Hats had freed from the kraken) if he had the right people. The shark nods and Nami recognizes him from earlier. Neptune calls out to the crew, calling them "Straw Hat humans", and invites them to Ryugu Palace. Camie and Pappag are shocked out of their minds but Luffy seems confused. The scene then changes back to the pirates from the beginning of the chapter. Someone on the ship is shouting for them to hurry up or they will be noticed. Someone else says that it is hard to catch a current in the Deep Sea and adds that they should have fixed the ship with a paddle. Two crew members notice something in front of the ship. It is Hody Jones. Jones holds up his wrists to show he is handcuffed. Ikaros Much comments on how the Energy Steroid is a real treasure. Meanwhile, Jones has slammed into the ship and has bored a hole in the port side hull of the ship. One pirate calls for them to take out the fish-man, as he is all alone. Jones then bursts up through the deck, catching a crew member in his teeth and sending two others flying. Gyro then states he has fought fish-men before and overcame everything in front of him to come this far. He attacks Jones with his claw and Jones bites off part of Gyro's arm, breaking the claw. The crew then fires on the fish-man, but he emerges largely unscathed. He then bites into the mast of the ship and throws it away. A crew member realizes why Jones wore the handcuffs, to show that he could beat them without using his hands. Zeo, while holding an Energy Steroid, states that fish-men are naturally born with ten times the strength of humans. One Energy Steroid raises their power two-fold, and taking two would boost their power another two-fold, so four-fold, and since Jones took four, he is at least 160 times stronger than a normal human. In exchange, part of their life is shaved away. They do not care, as they will carry out their plans without the fear of death. Jones goes on to talk about how Fisher Tiger's life was destroyed by humans, as was Arlong's will. He goes on to say that the fish-men will end their dark history in this generation. The mast that was bitten off is now thrown upside down back through the deck, impaling the ship which is now trapped in a bubble. As he breaks off his handcuffs, Jones gives the order for the bubble to be sent back up to the New World, stating with some disappointment that the whole crew did not die. He says he needs them alive, he wants them to go back up to the surface and tell the humans what happened to them and who did it, and spread fear. He then declares that they will steal back Fish-Man Island, what he calls the center of the world, from Neptune, and pull all the humans down to the abyss that is the bottom of the sea, and teach them that fish-men are the supreme race. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Hody Jones and his officers make their first full appearance. *Pappag's mansion is shown. *King Neptune makes his first appearance and his whale, Hoe, is introduced as well. *Nami reunites with the crew. *The New Fish-Man Pirates use a drug called "Energy Steroid". *Hody plans to take Fish-Man Island by force. *Luffy and his crew are invited to the Ryugu Palace by King Neptune himself. *The shark saved from the Kraken is named Megalo. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 611 de:Hordi Jones (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 611 es:Capítulo 611